1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of scratch-off cards. In particular, the present invention relates to a scratch-off card surface remover used to remove the waxy latex surfaces from lottery game cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In removing the playing surface on a lottery card, a finger nail, coin or the like is typically used for removal. Unfortunately, when users remove the cards surface with a finger nail, coin or the like, there is a tendency to remove beyond the boundaries of a particular space so that the spaces are often misread because the user mistakenly removes the surface outside of the boundary. Another issue is the amount of time required to completely and accurately remove the surface of lottery card spaces. Yet another issue is that when a finger nail, coin or the like is used for removal, the revealed game playing spaces may be scraped beyond recognition. An additional issue is that of conveniently carrying and storing a removal device.
Finally, a further issue is that of effectively and totally removing the surface of the playing spaces of the lottery card as the waxy latex covering of the game cards themselves can vary between the various games and different card manufacturers. Accordingly, there is a need for a scratch-off card surface remover with the surface removal capability to consistently and effectively adapt to any of these surface covering variations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scratch-off card surface remover with a naturally comfortable, unforced and effortless means by which to grip it while performing the removal task. There is also a need for a scratch-off card surface remover that can be economically manufactured.